I'm A King
by whatsupmynoodle
Summary: SiSTER FiCC. King is the charasmatic, witty, fun loving, trucker mouthed kid sister of the Mercers. She hasn't seen her brothers in years, but that changes when they come home for their Ma's funeral. Set during the movie , please R&R. !


**i don`t own Four Brothers or any charaters but King.**

**soo this is my attempts on writing something that`s not a one shot (: hope you like it. !**

**I`m A King**

* * *

_I`m a king- just respect it and keep my name out`cha mouth._

"Aight, girls. What y`all got?"

My lip was twitching as I tried keeping a straight face, an almost burned out cigarette dangling from my mouth. I was staring holes at my hand of cards like my life depended on it, which it kinda did... The fuck was I thinking, betting my cycle...

Sweat dabbed my eyebrows as everyone else at the dining table silently threw in some more chips, the tention was so thick I could probably cut that shit clean in half with a knife. After a moment I looked up, my eyes lingering. "Anyone?"

A hand of cards slammed on the table. "Flush!"

Everyone let out their breath and moaned. I sat up straight, scratching my head. "Ah man.. Flush... That`s a umm a good hand..." I let out a sigh. "But uhh.."

I threw down my hand of cards and grinned. "Full House, baby! Woaaa!"

"UGHHH, what the hell, man! You cheap ass mother fuckerrr!"

"Ahh, quit your cryin`, Gabriel. You owe me a fuckin` V-Twin for my baby!" I howled in laughter, grabbing all the chips. "C`mon ladies, pay up!" All of them groaned as they threw in wads of cash, coins and a couple of Micky D.`s coupons here and there. "Mhmm, yeahh that`s right, that`s right. Now, who wants to play another round?" They all threw their cards at me mumbling 'hell no' when I heard a chuckle at the doorway.

"Ma!" I said, suprised. There was Ma, smiling and dressed like she was ready to fight off a blizzard, which I guess was what she was about to do.. Again. "Hi, sweetheart. I didn`t know you were having friends over."

"Yeah Ma, this is Llyod, Darius, Gabriel, Bruce and uh Roger." They all waved at her. "Hi, Miss Mercer."

"Hello, dears," Ma smiled. "Honey, I just came in here to tell you that I`m going to the store to buy a turkey for us and Jerry`s family, and whoever else might drop by. I`ll be back in about an hour so by the time i come back this place better be the way I had it before." She put on her jacket and grabbed her purse as she headed for the front door. "You guys have fun, okay? Bye, sweetheart. It was nice meeting you all!"

A ring of "bye!" followed her out the door and into the cold November night. I grinned to myself as Jefferson Airplane`s "Somebody To Love" blaired from the mini van outside as she pulled out of the driveway. That was always her favorite song, every since I could remember. It sure did bring back good memories of the old days.

"Yo, you lucky to have a momma like that," Llyod said, walking over to the kitchen and raiding the fridge. "What, y`all ain`t got no beer?" I shook my head, tipping my chair back, "nah, man. Ma cleared it all out the last time my brother came to visit." Llyod came back with a Pepsi. "And when was that?"

I fell silent. "...I dunno, man. Last Christmases? I haven`t seen one of my brothers in ages. Haven`t heard nothin` from him, neither. Don`t visit, don`t call. Nothin`. Dumbass could be dead for all I know..." I felt Roger put his hand on my back. "It`s aight. He`ll come back one day." I got up, starting to clean up the cards and chips on the table and floor, stuffing all the money I could into my pockets so Ma could come back to a nice, cleaned up home.

"Whatever man, I don`t need that foo`." I slid all the poker stuff into a plastic bag and threw it into a nearby cabnet. They all feel quiet until I broke the silence.

"Aight y`all, it`s 10:47 and it`s almost my bed time. Now y`all clean up your shit and get your behind parts outta here."

They chuckled and threw their plates and cups into the sink and I followed them to the door. "See ya later, doll face." Darius called as he headed out with Bruce, Llyod, and Gabriel. "See y`all!" Roger patted my shoulder. "Later, baby girl. Look, don`t worry bout your brah too much, aight? See ya `round." I watched as they ran threw the heavy snow and shut the door when they disappeared.

The house was too quiet and way too weird when no one was trying to break it down, so I walked over to the living room to turn on the record player. Ma was probably the only person in all of Detroit that owned one, or knew what it was.

_There goes my baaby! Movin` on, down the line._

_Wonderin` where, wonderin` where, wonderin` where, she is bound!_

"I broke her heeeeart, and made her crrry-y," I mumbled along as I took a seat on the old, over stuffed couch and flipped on the TV as the hockey game came on, the house floading in sounds of The Drifters and some loud ass TV sportcasters. After 10 minutes of nothing but skating and shooting with no violence what so ever, I spotted something familiar sticking out from underneath all the old childrens books on a shelf of the bookcase.

Getting up, I walked over to the it and bent down, pushing a bunch of fairy and princess books to the side.

"Jackie needs to take his shit back to New York with him next time he comes over..."

I pulled out a green and yellow, floral printed photo album. I hadn`t seen the thing in years, I couldn`t even remember which pictures were inside.

I took it back over to the couch a flipped quickly through the pages. No wonder I hadn`t seen the thing in years, the pictures were old as hell; back to when I first came. I stared at it for a while, then realizing this was the photo album Ma was making for me but lost when Jerry was moving all his stuff out of the house. Hmm.. No wonder no one ever found it, the bookcase was the last place any of us would go to.

My eyelids started slipping shut and I decided it was my bed time for today, I`d look at the pictures with Ma when i got up tomorrow.

I walked around and shut off the TV, record player and all the lights except for the one to the front door, crashing back on the couch afterwards, legs and arms draped over it till I got comfortable. A second later I was out like a light.

* * *

I woke up forcing my eyes open looking around the dimmly lit living room.

"What time is it?" I reached for the coffee table, searching lazily for my dinosaur, accidently knocking over a cup and some other shit in the process. Landing my hand on a small, chubby idem, I flipped it open and brought it closer to my face, squinting at the light cause I wasn`t fully awake. "6:05..." I rubbed my eye and yawned, then looked out the window. The snow was falling softly onto the many feet of snow already on the ground.

I stood up and walked threw the living room, starting to head up the stairs when I noticed the front door lights were still on.

_Weird... Ma never leaves the power on when she doesn`t have to. Ehh, maybe she was too tired to turn them off last night._

I called up the steps, "Ma! You know the light still on, right?"

No answer. I went up the stairs and walked over to her room, knocking on the closed door. "Ma?" Still, no answer. I opened the door to see an neat and empty bed, laundry basket with clothes still in it on top.

Worried, I made my way back down the stairs, going into the kitchen looking for a note she might have written, knowing the fridge was the first place I`d look, that explained where she went or if she had to go to work early or something. Not finding anything, I walked over to the answering machine.

"You have *0* messages."

NowI was the hell was she... Just as I reached for the phone, I heard someone knocking loudly on the door.

I ran over and opened the it, poking my head out. Standing on the welcome mat was a light skinned, good looking black man that I`d seen alot more often then any normal 16 year old girl was suppose to.

"Lieutenant Green," I smiled at the commissioned Detroit officer.

Me and Green were on good terms, even though I`d caused the Police Department more trouble then I could think of, though recently Ma`s had me under radar after I burned down a kid`s house two months ago. But hey, imma Mercer, just trying to keep up the family name.

He returned a small smile. "How`s it been, King? Haven`t seen you `round the neighborhood in a while."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeahh, my Ma`s got me under house arrest. But don`t worry though, imma be out and about soon enough, so go tell them ladies to hold off the coffee and doughnuts if they wanna catch me."

Green forced a little chuckle, his eyes wondering on the mat. "Aight, I will..." He fell silent as the wind and snow started picking up. Green was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, and seeing him like this and coming here by himself I could tell somthing personal was up. "Green, I know you didn`t come all the way out here to ask me where I`ve been. So why you here?"

The snow started blowing into the house and I started shivering. "You wanna come inside, it`s freezin` out here." Green shook his head "No, no I umm..."

I looked into his green eyes could see something wasn`t right. "King, somethin` happened..."

I could feel my chest tightened. "What...? Is.. Is it Jerry? Are the girls okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah they uh.. they`re.. they`re fine."

"Then what happened?"

"I- It`s your moms... She... We found her at the liquor store down on the 104th street this morning..."

"Found her...? Like.. What you mean by they... What?" My thoughts were scrambled, the words not able to leave my mouth.

"They found her body, King... Look man, I`m real sorry about this..."

All I could do was stare at him. He was lying. He had to be... She couldn`t be ...dead. She was here last night. She said she was coming back...

I barely heard Green whisper, "you want me to call Jeremiah?"

Tears were filling my eyes and I turned away. "Umm yeah, could ya..." I knew I wouldn`t be able to bring myself to tell Jerry.

"What about the others..?" I sniffed and wiped my tears, not like that helped. "Can you call Angel and Jack?"

"What about Bobby?" Sniffing again, I hugged myself and mumbled, "imma take care of him..."

Green nodded. "Okay, kid. And listen.. If you need anythin`, you can just call me, aight?"

I nodded quickly and looked down. "Thanks for comin`, Green." He went quiet again. "Sure... I`ll come by later and.. We`ll go over the.. uh funeral... arrangments." I bit my lip and Green put his hand on my shoulder. "You gunna be aight, kid. Don`t worry... I`ll see you later."

He gave me a hug and slowly walked back to his car. I shut the door after he drove down the street and disappear around the corner. Just like Ma had...

My feet dragged it`s way back to the couch, letting the tears staining my face as I sat down carefully, as if I expected the couch to sink under me.

It felt strange. I hadn`t cried in years, couldn`t even remember the last time I did... I remember what Bobby told me once.

_Don`t cry, kid. Mercers never cry._

But Ma was an exception... right? She was gone... And she wasn`t coming back.

I cried myself to sleep, holding the photo album in my arms.

* * *

**so chapter 1 is done. ! it wasn`t really that good but don`t worry, it`ll get better when the brothers come home && funnier when Bobby does x]**

**first line; T.I. ft P$C && Lil Scrappy- "I`m A King"**

**pleasee review. chapter 2 comin` soon. ! :D**


End file.
